Just a Taste
by OMGLillySirius
Summary: james and lily smut, lead up to first time. Terrible at summaries, plz read and enjoy. Rated T for just in case


**_Ok so this is my first one, plz comment and tell me what you think. If terrible i will stop writing, and if not i will make another!_**

_James POV_

"Padfoot, SHUT UP!" I yelled, but then checked myself. We were waiting just outside the heads common room, and were trying to hear if Lily was up or not. Hidden within Padfoots jacket was a surprise that he had picked out for her at Madame Helens lingerie for all occasions. To me it just looks like a normal nightgown, but according to Sirius, who is the self-proclaimed expert on these things, this was the best and the finest. In my hand I was clutching 24 pristine white lilies. This plan had better work.

"Alright, now do we need to go over the plan again?" I asked, sounding slightly stressed, but there was a LOT riding on this.

"Mate, I got it," said Sirius

"Okay, then let me hear it"

Sighing, Sirius repeated the instructions that I had been drilling into him for the past week. "I go straight to her bedroom and drop the _package _on her bed, then sneak out while you are scattering the Lilly petals around while she is, wait, where is she supposed to be?"

"She is supposed to be in the library studying for our NEWTS"

"Wait, aren't we supposed to be doing that?"

"No, she's just stressing out, they are three months away"

"Ohhh, right."

Quietly, I whispered the password, _Oi_ _evens, go out with me?_

"OK" Sirius yelled, making me jump "WHY ARE YOU WHISPERING, AND WHY IS THAT THE PASSWORD?"

"Well" I said, struggling to calm my racing nerves, "first of, I dunno, maybe I'm paranoid or something? And secondly, its kind of like a memento for me, you know, cuz' I don't have to ask her that any more" I finished, with a lopsided grin.

"Cough cough weirdo cough cough"

Once the business of shoving him was over, I tentatively pushed open the door, not even knowing what I was afraid of. Everything seemed the same, so we advanced until we were in the very centre of the common room, when we heard a slight snuffling coming from over near the fireplace, and slowly, as if we have been caught by McGonagall, rotated until we were facing the fireplace, and their she was, looking straight at us.

Staring straight at us, in all her beauty, pulling at my heartstrings was Lily. Slowly, she turned over again and I let out the breath, which I had unintentionally been holding in.

"Dude, I thought you said she was studying," whispered Sirius.

"Yeah, I thought she was" I retaliated

"Well, we are so damn lucky she is sleeping, huh?"

"I guess". I wasn't really paying attention to Sirius anymore; I was just staring at Lily. She was perfect, and her hair was mingling with the vibrant reds in the fireplace, so she looked illuminated, and her little button nose was scrunched up, and the corner of her lips were turned up in the slightest indicator of a smile, so I can only hope that she was dreaming about me, and that was what made her so peacefully happy.

Suddenly, a sharp thwack to my side woke me out of my reverie, and I turned sharply, to see a smirking Sirius, who quickly dodged out of my way, before I could get him back. Grinning he raced up to her chambers and disappeared out of site.

With one more final glance at Lilly, I reminded myself of the mission at hand. Slowly and carefully, I peel each of the petals of the lilies. Alright, now I have to do is to make a trail, leading from her place on the rug near the hearth, to her bed, where Sirius is sure to have placed the package by now.

_Lily POV_

_Spat, flicker, hiisssss _

"Shit" I whispered as I heard the dying sounds of a fire.

Grudgingly I opened my eyes to a sad site, as the last flame flickered and fell leaving the room considerably colder than it was before.

"JAMES!" I hollered, trying to get him to restart the fire, so that I can stay in my cone of warmness, but no response came.

"Damn" I muttered grudgingly getting up, painfully realising that when you don't move for a period of time when lying on wooden slats, you get KILLER pins and needles. I hobbled up to my chambers, looking fondly at the chambers across the hall, knowing all two well who they host.

When I finally finish the painful journey up the stairs, I see something slightly out of place, nothing obtrusive, but there was something there, which I had most definitely NOT left there. It was on the very foot of the bed, a package, but I didn't know what it could be for.

Once I got to the bed, I examined the package. It had no labelling, no signs as to what it could be containing, so I did what anyone else would do, I opened it.

"Jam.." I started, then my voice trailed of, because in my hand I was holding something so fine and light that it only could be made of silk, something so delicate, that to make it would have required years of craftsman ship. I was holding a white lace nightie, which looked like it was made for angles.

Slipping into my en suite bathroom, I slipped into the nightie, and it fitted my body perfectly, accenting all my curves and making me look very petite and yet a little bit sexy.

Coming out of the bathroom, I run into James, who was just emerging from his chamber, presumably to say goodnight, because he does that every night. But this time there was a different look in his eyes, something more carnal, more wild, and this scared me slightly.

_James POV_

So I was just coming out of my bedroom when I saw her, I mean I was hoping to see her, because I say goodnight each night, so why should tonight be any different. Oh yeah, that's right, because she was wearing the nightgown.

When I saw her, my heart stopped. With her long flaming red hair cascading down her back, and the nightgown just staying up by to spaghetti traps made my heart ache for her, but what really stirred me was the lacy bottom was just long enough to cover about the top quarter of her thighs, and was flimsy enough that a dark shadow just above the thighs could be seen. That is what made my heart lurch with desire, and why she suddenly found her lips being squashed against my own.

"James?" she asked me, her voice questioning, but in no way unwilling

"Yes, dearest Lily flower? Is anything wrong" I said, before diving in for another kiss that made her wrap her arms against my neck, unwilling to release me, she murmured against my neck "No, nope, definitely nothing wrong"

"Good" I said with finality, "Because is there was I wouldn't be able to do this"

Grabbing her chin, I wheeled her face to mine, searching her startling green eyes for the tiniest of moments, before pressing my lips to hers once more, this time tenderer, until she started moving her tongue against mine, prodding it, teasing it, so I started attacking hers, because seriously, you could not expect anything else. Surprised by this, she froze for a few moments, until she started attacking mine in return. With this new development I seized her hair, bringing her as close to me as humanly possible. I pushed her onto the bed behind her before following very quickly. Just before we started again, I looked deep into her gorgeous emerald eyes, trying to figure out if this is what she wanted or not.

"Are you sure?"

Breathlessly she looked at me, her eyes full of adoration, and nodded, but barley, a flicker of uncertainty came to rest in her eyes. Before she could change her mind, I slipped off my pants and jumped on the bed beside her.


End file.
